


A Rotten LazyBerry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anger, Angry papyrus, Backstory, Bad Jokes, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Souls, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, LazyBerry - Freeform, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Passive-aggression, Past Lives, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Tags Are Hard, Throne Room, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), argument, comicberry - Freeform, royal guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: For whatever the reason, Comic pulls a mean prank on Berry, hurting Undyne in the process





	1. Chapter 1

The moment he heard the signature laugh, he knew who it was. Groaning, he stabilised himself, bracing for the upcoming impact. Sure enough, blue gloves wrapped around his vertebrae, and a large weight settled on his back.

  
“Guess who!” The high, childish voice said.

  
Sans groaned. “Not you again…” He said. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t shake the little version of him. Blue, although he looked like Sans, He was more similar to Sans’ own brother, meaning that he was energetic, absolutely insane, and unrelenting. Sans tried to rub off to this neck of the woods to escape his own brother…

  
But it turned out to be a favourite place of Blue’s too.  
Sans sighed. His one chance at a nap. Gone.

  
Blue was still babbling, completely unaware that Sans had checked out. “… and now I’m here! Aren’t you glad to see me?” He asked, his large and very bright eye lights turning to stars.

  
Did this kid have an off switch? He was making Sans feel even more exhausted.

  
“Oh yeah. Totally.” He lied through his teeth. Stretch was the judge of Swap and he had to be careful not to piss him off too badly.

  
Blue continued to talk about how Sans was his true friend, how badly he missed him… Sans sighed. This was annoying. He needed to shake Blue. Somehow. But in a way that it didn’t look like it was him pushing him away…

  
“Hey Blue, you’re training to be in the Royal Guards, right?” He asked suddenly.

  
“I am! Alphys has promised me that soon I’d be her right hand man!” He exclaimed, striking a hero’s pose.

  
Well that had to be the biggest crock of shit. Alphys just couldn’t say no to him. “Well, you remember what Rule number 54 is, right?”

  
“To always help citizens in their time of need, no matter the situation or what it takes!”

  
“Exactly!” Geeze, The kid even had the guidebook memorized like his guide to dating. “Listen, I know someone who needs help, and you’re just the guard to do it.”

  
“You do?” Blue looked amazed. Probably thinking that it was his time to shine or something like that. Well, in a way it was…

  
“Go just past Waterfall. There will be a house that looks like Undyne’s head,” He instructed. “Now, you must sneak in, quietly as to not alert the house members and go into the third drawer on her desk. You’ll see a few sealed envelopes inside. Take those, deliver them to MTT’s office and tell him that they are the material for his show tonight. I was supposed to deliver them, but I’m to…”

  
“No need to fear! The Magificient Sans will gladly take over your mission!”

  
Finally the little Swap Sans ran off. About bloody time. With a small sigh, Sans teleported to a different area of the forest, curling up and closing his sockets

. In a minute he was fast asleep.

  
*

  
Later that night, as he and Papyrus ate “spaghetti” and watched TV, MTT read out Undyne’s unfinished love letters to Alphys on live television.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few days after the incident, and Berry has come to visit Comic again.

Comic sighed at his station, checking the clock. Shit. Seven hours to go. He already felt like he had been here for hours….

  
This shifts weren’t getting any shorter.

  
There was a sound of footsteps coming up the trail. That was odd, usually Undyne didn’t show up till later. Turning towards the sound. He watched carefully. If not Undyne it could Papyrus or the kid. He would need to be on his guard.

  
Too his surprise it was neither. Instead, it was the other version of him, Berry. Comic was surprised. After the little “incident” with MTT and Undyne’s letters, Comic was sure that Berry would stay away from their universe, if not forever than for a longer period of time.

  
Berry’s overcheetfulness was gone, as was some of the sparkle from his eyes. Instead, He was watching Comic carefully, as if worried that he would make a move or attack.

  
Comic watched him carefully. What was his plan?  
Berry stopped in front of him, looking awkward and antsy, wringing his hands. He couldn’t meet the other’s eye lights. Finally he spoke. “Why… why do you hate me?” He asked.

  
“What do you mean? It was just a joke.” Comic asked him.

  
“You know what I mean. My brother pulls practical pranks all the time. But yours… yours was mean. Yours hurt.” Berry said. “That’s not a joke. That’s an attack.”

  
Comic smiled and huffed. “You aren’t completely stupid kid.” Berry flinched but didn’t say anything. Just watched him. “Now. Do ya mind?” Comic waved him along. Berry was just making his day longer…

  
“Answer my question… and I’ll leave.” Berry said.

  
Grunting, Comic looked him over. He looked sincere…. “Fine. I’ll tell ya why.

  
"I suppose it could be a number of reasons. You’re cute and cuddly, everyone likes you… though I suppose there’s a in one. You’re another version of me, but the preferred reason. You work hard, aren’t lazy. You have similar to goals and dreams to that of my brother. You’re a Sans that Undyne wishes would be in her guard…. in short, you’ve shown Papyrus how imperfect I am, how imperfect his life is. And that made him sad. You made my brother sad. That’s why I pulled my prank. I want you out, and to stay away.”

  
Comic glared at Berry. Who knew that letting stuff go would be so freeing? But here… here was the skeleton who had messed everything up.

  
Without a word, Berry turned and walked off.

Returning to Swap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is forced to come clean to his brother.

The shift had dragged on and long but finally, finally it was over. Comic stretched, cracking his bones. After the excitement of Berry, nothing unusal or odd had occurred, making for a very long day.

Comic teleported to Grillby's quickly, grabbing a quick drink and telling puns with the regulars. He didn't even stay for supper. He just wanted to get home. Teleporting home, he landed on the sofa with a soft sigh. This was one of the best part of the day. One of the ones that he honestly looked forward to.

"SANS, YOU'RE HOME EARLY... ARE YOU READY FOR SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus called out from the kitchen. He must have heard him teleport inside. "UNDYNE TAUGHT ME A NEW RECIPE AND I THINK THAT YOU'LL LIKE IT."

"Sure Paps." Sans said, "I'm just here in the living room."

Humming softly, Papyrus handed him his plate of food, sitting down beside him on the couch. Sans carefully inspected the plate. At first glance it looked like any other spaghetti dish that Papyrus had created. A mixture of long, lean noodles, meat, tomato sauce and cheese.

Sans carefully watched his brother as he prepared his  first forkful. His brother was finally getting better at cooking, if still weary at trying his food. But, for Papyrus he would try it. Keeping a half eye on Papyrus, just in case he needed to do an emergency food removal,  Sans took the first bite.

It was a different combination of spices that hit his tastebuds, one that Papyrus had never come up with in any of the other timelines. It was hot but flavorful. Unusual. Yet, Sans had tasted them before. Perhaps in a different dish...?

"UNDYNE FOUND A NEW RECIPE IN HONOUR OF BERRY. IT USES THE SAME SPICES THAT HE USES IN HIS TACOS." Papyrus explained. "UNDYNE SEEMS TO HAVE FORGIVEN HIM NOW THAT SHE AND ALPHYS ARE TOGETHER." Papyrus grinned at Sans, like it was a good thing. "SHE'S GOING TO GO TO SWAP TOMORROW AND TALK TO HIM, PERSONALLY."

Sans felt his sockets darken slightly. He didn't regret what he said to Berry, it was the truth. But, if Berry told Undyne what he said, she might tell Papyrus. And that would never do.

"I don't think that's a good idea, bro. Berry us a bad experience last time he was here." Comic said carefully.

"WELL, I CAN'T SAY THAT I BELIEVE THAT." Papyrus said. "LAST TIME HE WAS HERE, ALPHYS SAID THAT YOU GUYS HAD ONLY A QUICK TALK." Sans felt his marrow freeze slightly. The cameras.... how could he forget? "SO. WHY WOULD HE NOT WANT TO COME BACK? I TRUST YOU WERE THE PERFECT HOST. OR DID YOU FORGET TO OFFER HIM A DRINK?" Papyrus looked at him. Full of trust and love. He believed in him.

How long would it take to see that face again.

"Well, bro... I may have told him to stay away." He admitted quietly.

There was a moment of silence. Papyrus stared at him for a moment. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He demanded. His voice low and dangerous.

"He was doing nothing but slowing you down, distracting you..." Sans said, but paused when he saw Papyrus' face change. It chilled him, causing him to shiver.

"FIX IT." Papyrus told him. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT POCESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BUT YOU NEED TO FIX IT. BERRY DESERVES BETTER."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic decides to do the better thing and try and make his brother happy... he goes to UnderSwap

Comic sighed, stepping through the portal. He looked around Swap. It looked like a mirror version of his own universe, of Tale. He hated that he as here, that he was stooping so low as to come here if all places. But, if he wanted Papyrus to be happy,especially with him, than sacrifices needed to be made.

He stepped forward and vegan looking around. He new, from tuning into Rus’ and Blue’s talks, that Blue was basically the same as Rus. That the captain (Alphys was it?), had Berry doing some patrol and puzzle work.

So Blue should be around here somewhere, he mused, noting the surroundings. He began to walk around, looking.

There. There was the recognizable blue armour up ahead. Walking away from him.

He quickly teleported in front of Blue, startling the other skeleton. “Hey kiddo.” He said, smiling slightly.

Blue yelped but recovered quickly. “What do you want?” He asked. “I’ve already agreed to never return or see Paps again…”

“I know…. I know…” he had the thought to look downhearted. “Listen, I know what I said earlier and I’m sorry. I was having a rough couple of days, and you didn’t deserve any of that. Please… I’d be more than happy if you visited Tale again. Rus misses you.”

“Stop.” Blue said, shaking his head. “I don’t buy it. I’ve been thinking about it a lot. You’ve never liked me, and hated that Rus liked me. You don’t mean this so-called apology. How stupid do you think I am?” Blue asked.

Comic stood there. This wasn’t part of the plan…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rus decides that he needs to get the two skeletons together and settle this silly little feud. What he doesn't account for is the tension beneath the surface, bubbling away...

Comic sat at the table, looking around slightly.  Berry was avoiding his stare, deciding to stare at the table instead of looking at him.  The tension was thick, you could almost cut it with a knife.

Rus had called this little get together in order to get to the bottom of their argument, and in an attempt to try and patch things up with the blue skeleton.  For whatever the reason, he still wished to be friends with Berry.  Even though Comic knew that this would only hold Rus back in the long run.

But Rus knew what was best for “all” of them, didn’t he?  He thought that this little alliance was perfect.

He huffed and looked away.  If Berry wanted to play the avoiding game, so could he.  Comic hated how easily swayed Rus was by his emotions.  It was something that he had never quite grew out of as a baby bones.

All too soon Rus beside them, offering them both glasses of milk.  Typical Rus.  So caring, loving and patient.  So undeserving of this cruel fate that the Underground had in store for him,

“NOW THEN.  THE FIRST RULE IN FIGURING THINGS OUT IS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL.” he declared.  “LET’S START WITH MY SANS.  COMIC.”

Comic sighed slightly.  It was saying how he felt that had gotten him into this mess.  Still, for his brother’s sake. ..

“I fucked up.  I said some things that I shouldn’t have and I regret them.  I’ve apologized for them.” Comic said, eyeing Berry carefully.  “I don’t want what I said to hurt or damage the relationship that you have with my brother anymore than it already has.”  Well look at that, he could still slip in a few half truths and full truths, while sounding like he was remorseful.

Is this what being an actor was like?  If so, he should ask MTT for a job.

Berry sighed at him.  “But, Comic.  Listen to me.  You say this now.  But I know that you spoke the truth before.  You think that I am a bad influence on your brother, that, perhaps I make a bad name for you?”

Jolting a little, he stared at the little Sans.  There was no way that he could know about that, right? 

“So how about I make you a deal,” Berry offered.  “Rus can come to Tale whenever he likes, stars knows my brother isn’t affected by whatever ego-tistical games that you have in your skull, and I can return to Tale, but not to your house.  Deal?”

Rus looked between the two of them.  “GUYS, THAT’S NOT WHAT I WAS REALLY HOPING TO ACCOMPLISH HERE...”

“Deal.” Comic said quickly, speaking over top of his brother.  He just wanted this done and over with.  He wanted Rus to move on with his life.  Eventually he would see that Comic only had his well-being in mind. “So this feud... So that’s it?  It’s over?”

Berry narrowed his sockets, looking quickly to Rus before looking to Comic.  “Sure.  It’s over.”  His tone saying otherwise.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Comic and Berry have decided to put aside their differences, for the most part. Comic has some rules that he must abide by...
> 
> But Rus isn't happy. He had something different in mind for when he told the two Sans to make up. So now he pouts, completely ignoring his brother...
> 
> So Sans choses to do something drastic.

Comic sighed at the sight of Rus in the kitchen.  The tall, lanky brother had been giving him the silent treatment since Berry had left.  Comic already knew that he was disappointed in him.  The 'agreement' that he and Berry came to was not one that he had desired.  He was a lot like Berry in a way, though a lot less annoying.  He had imagined them getting along, maybe even becoming best of friends.  So this avoidance... well, Rus was pouting, throwing his own version of a temper tantrum.

And Comic couldn't stand it.  It killed him on the inside.  

Rus knew it too.

Sighing, Comic turned to Rus.  "Paps," he started.  "Paps, would you please talk to me?" he asked.  He wanted to explain himself better, to make Rus understand that he had a real reason.  That it wasn't just some "ego" trip that Blue had accused him of.  His brother did not react that he had heard Comic.  He didn't even turn around.  Instead, he kept busy, moving around and clanking about in the kitchen, working on whatever catastrophe that Undyne and Alphys had wanted him to try.  

Comic began to get angry again, his bones clanking with the fury of his emotions.  Just because his brother couldn't have whatever the hell he wanted did not mean that he could treat Comic this way?  Comic was sure that he raised him better than this.  Didn't he know that whatever Comic had done, he had done it for his beloved brother?  The great lengths that he had gone through so Rus would never know the pain or suffering that Comic went through to keep a roof over his head, enough food and milk on the table at least for him.

And this was the thanks he got?  The cold shoulder?  The refusal to at least listen to what he had to say?

All over some other version of him.

Fine.

Comic wasn't as stupid as he put himself out to be.  He knew that he was the joke of the Underground.  Two orphans raised without a father figure, one child forced to raise another.  The skeleton with numerous no-where jobs.  The other monsters made fun of the bags under his eye sockets, how long his tab was at Grillby's, laughed at the stains on his jacket.  They knew just how tight money was for him...

And what he had to do to get it.

But no one cared about that, did they?  No one wanted to hear the bad things.  They wanted things black or white, ignore the grey.  Avoid the terrible things that happened.  No one had helped.

Without saying another word, Comic got off the couch and left the house, shutting the door behind him.  He could have shortcutted away perhaps but it would not be worth the magic. He knew better now.  No one cared.  Blue was the ideal Sans, Blue was the one that Paps preferred.  Blue who probably didn't have to do the struggles that Comic had to do. Underswap was far too sweet for that.  

In the grand scheme thing of things, Comic knew where he stood.

He was nothing.

* * * * *

Rus jumped at the door swing, turning to look where his brother had been sitting on the couch.

There was no one there.

"Sans?" he called out, using his brother's real name.  Shutting off the stove, he ran out the door.  "SANS?"

* * * * *

There was one thing that Comic could do.

There was one thing that he could do, to make him look better than anyone else.  To finally make them look past the failures, past the sleepy-eyed skeleton.  To show that the true Sans, the ideal Sans, was the one that they had all along.

Stealing into the throne room was easy.  The Royal Guards were in the midst of shift change, passing of the guard, and none of them would be very observant.

After all, nothing ever happened in Underground.

Sans stepped into the throne room, crossing the golden flowers with ease, staring at the containers holding the fallen souls.  Stopping in front of them, he stared them down.  He didn't remember much of the previous restarts but knew that the time was coming soon.

He was so tired...

There was another reason that he hated Blue.  Not only was he the ideal Sans, the one that was full of energy, cute and sweet, but the seventh soul held many of those tributes, depending on which run it was.  It sickened Comic to be in the same room as him.

"Well kiddo, seems like you can't keep a promise," Comic said, shaking his head.  "Reminds me of a monkey with a red, flashing button.  Can't help but push it, huh?"  Magic flaring, his bones shattered the vase of the yellow soul.  "Well, time that I take the button away from the monkey, hm?"

There was the sound of rushing feet, the clink of armour.  Time was almost out.  Reaching out, he seized the soul.  He watched his body absorb the human soul, the yellow magic mingling with his blue.

With a quiet chuckle, he teleported to the Surface, ignoring the calls of the guards.

* * * * *

The crystals held nothing to the true stars, Comic realized.  He stared up at them, the names of the constellations coming to him easily.  They were beautiful...

But he had work to do.  Time to show Paps what his brother could do.

Seeing the far-off lights of a human town, Sans started to walk towards them.  If humans wouldn't come to them, then he would go to them... forcing them to fall to the Underground.

After all, he was Sans Undertale.  He had more than a few tricks up his hoodie's sleeves.  He grinned.  "I'll show you Paps... I'll show you all."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do leave a kudos and comment and check out the rest of my work


End file.
